Romantic Dream
by Aoi36
Summary: Yamanak Ino selalu memimpikan seorang yang sama setiap tidur. #bad summary


Mimpi?

Menurut kalian apa itu mimpi?

Bunga tidur?

Keinginan?

Atau, firasat?

Ah,,, entahlah.

Aku juga tidak tahu.

Kadang aku percaya, tapi terkadang aku pikir itu mustahil.

Tapi yang jelas, setiap mimpi mempunyai kesan tersendiri dalam hidupku.

Title : Romantic Dream

Author : Aoi36

Cast :

Uchiha Sasuke

Sai

Yamanaka Ino

Genre : Romance

Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

* * *

**Romantic Dream**

Seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal masuk ke kamarku, dan membangunkanku yang sedang tertidur. Aku ingin marah karena dia telah berani masuk ke kamarku dan merusak waktu tidurku yang sangat ku hargai. Namun hal itu tak sempat, karena lelaki itu langsung menarikku dan mengajakku keluar. Padahal aku belum ganti baju, aku masih memakai pajama. Cuci muka pun belum sempat, namun dengan tenang dan tanpa banyak bicara, lelaki itu mengajakku makan siang.

Walau ini adalah makan siang, tapi tempatnya begitu special. Meja makan kami pun tak kalah special, di meja ini terhidang berbagai macam makanan. Aku tak yakin kita berdua mampu menghabiskan semua makanan ini. Awalnya aku kesal dengan perlakuan lelaki ini, tapi wanita mana yang tidak luluh hatinya melihat semua ini. Restoran yang indah, makan siang yang menawan, dan yang terpenting lelaki yang tampan yang duduk di depannya.

Lelaki itu mulai memegang tanganku yang sedari tadi di atas meja. Dia tersenyum padaku.

Dan.

_Aaa... aa...aa... Nananana... a. Sakki made no ame wa mou agatte._

Damn.

Ini hanya mimpi, mimpi di siang hari bolong.

_Asufaruto tadayou machi no nioi. Ne socchi._

Hp ku terus berdering, ku lirik dengan amarah hp yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping ranjangku.

"Nani? Sai." Kataku sedikit kesal dan dengan nada khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Hei, kamu baru bangun tidur? Aku sudah menunggumu, kau lupa kita ada kencan, hah?" Kata Sai.

"Kencan! Kau, jangan pernah anggap ini kencan, okey. Kita hanya patner kerja." Kataku sambil beranjak dari ranjang dan langsung bercermin, aku menyisir rambut pirangku, menginkatnya tinggi.

"Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi." Aku langsung menutup percakapan.

.

.

_skip_

_._

_._

"Hei, kau bilang 15 menit. Liat ini." Kata Sai kesal, karena dia menunggu lebih dari setengah jam.

Aku hanya bisa membalas perkataannya itu dengan senyuman manis. Sai makin kesal dengan tingkahku.

Sai langsung menyeretku masuk ke mobilnya, kita langsung melaju ke lokasi kerja.

Kami mengecheck semua peralatan dan kurasa kita persiapan untuk pembangunan hotel baru telah siap.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Ah lelaki itu, yang tadi mengajakku makan siang dalam mimpi. Dia bersandar di bahuku, kami mendengarkan musik di tengah lapangan voli.

Walau lapangan voli, tetapi ini terkesan sangat romantis.

Dia tersenyum padaku, aku membalasnya. Kini kita saling bertatapan dan semakin dekat.

Aku memejamkan mata.

Dan.

Kring... Kring...

Alarmku berbunyi, sekali lagi aku terbangun disaat-saat yang penting. Aku langsung mematikan alarm dan berniat tidur kembali. Berharap melanjutkan mimpi yang tadi.

aku mimpi lelaki itu lagi. Sudah 2 kali aku memimpikannya. Apa aku merindukan sosok lelaki untuk memberi warna pada hidupku. Jadi aku memimpikan lelaki.

Mungkin seperti itu, tapi kenapa aku bermimpi seseorang yang sama.

.

.

Ah, hujan... Ini kan Perpustakaan Konoha Hight School. Aku memutuskan masuk ke ruang itu untuk menghindari hujan.

Bukan._

ini. Ruang audisi. Aku melihat lelaki itu lagi. Lelaki yang mengajak makan siang dan mendengarkan musik di lapangan voli.

Aku menghampirinya, tetapi dia hanya diam. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Dia tetap diam. Aku meliriknya. Dia sama sekali tak menghadap ke sebelahku. Pandangannya lurus ke arah peserta audisi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia sedang marah kepadaku. Tapi aku tak tahu,apa sebabnya dia marah. Sekali lagi aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya, dia tetap tak mengubrisku.

Oh.. Dia benar benar marah. Dia menatapku di ekor matanya, aku bisa merasakan tajam pandangannya dan sorot kemarahan. Aku diam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana.

.

"Ya. Bisa bisa nya kau tidur di kantor." Seru Sai.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja kerjaku.

"Sai. Apa kau pernah bermimpi?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Bodoh." Jawabnya.

"Maksudku, mimpi tentang seseorang yang sama?" tanyaku.

Dia berpikir sejenak. Diam.

Dan

"Aku tak ingat." Katanya membuatku sedikit kesal, yang sedari menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Apa kau selalu memimpikan tentangku?" lanjutnya, dia mulai menggodaku.

Tak...

"Au" seru Sai, saat aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Aku serius. Kau tahu. Aku memimpikan seorang yang sama tiap kali. Apa menurutmu itu firasat?" kataku.

Sekali lagi dia terlihat berpikir. Diam. Dan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Lagi lagi jawaban yang tak ku harapkan dan mengecewakan keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Lari?" keluhku. Aku tak suka kegiatan ini. Tapi kenapa aku bisa mengikuti lomba ini. Siapa yang mendaftarkanku.

Seorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. lelaki itu lagi.

"Lakukan ini untukku." Seru lelaki itu.

Aku masih sedikit bingung, aku tak mengerti. Lomba lari pasangan. lelaki itu. Dan aku.

"kau pasti bisa." dia memegang tanganku.

Dor.

Tanda perlombaan ini dimulai.

Aku berlari. Belum apa apa, aku sudah kelelahan.

Aku mendengar suara napasku.

Host host host.

Suara napasku mulai terdengar jelas. Aku.

Ah, dia. lelaki itu mengandengku. Dia tersenyum dan kita berlari bersama.

Aku memandangnya.

Dia tetap fokus pada lomba ini.

lelaki ini, aku menyukainya. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa dia juga sama. Menyukaiku.

"Aku serahkan semua untukmu. Aku percaya kepadaku." Aku tak mengerti percakapannya. Dia berhenti berlari. Aku makin bingung.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Semua lelaki yang mengikuti lomba ini pun berhenti di tempat ini. Aku melihat ke arah depan. Hanya para wanita yang terus berlari ke depan. Aku melihat ke lelaki itu. Dia mengangguk.

Aku pun berlari mengejar wanita yang lain. Entah apa. Aku merasa aku sanggup menyelesaikan ini. Ah, garis finish. Hanya ada aku dan seorang wanita di depanku. Jarak kami sangat dekat. Aku berjuang sepenuhnya untuk memenangkan lomba ini. Aku ingin memenangkan ini untuk lelaki itu. Aku sangat ingin.

Ah... Aku berteriak mencoba mengerahkan semua tenagaku.

Ye... Aku menang.

Akulah orang pertama yang menggapai garis finihs.

Aku memeluk lelaki itu.

Aku terpeleset.

BRUG.

Ah. Aku jatuh dari ranjang. Lagi lagi hanya mimpi. Mimpi lelaki itu. lelaki yang sama. _

lelaki yang romantis dan mempercayaiku.

Ingin rasanya punya kekasih yang seperti itu di kehidupan nyata.

Mungkin mimpi mimpi itu adalah keinginan yang mendasar dari lubuk hatiku.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari terakhir ini, aku tidak memimpikan lelaki itu. Aku merindukan memimpikan dia. Setiap aku hendak tidur, aku berdo'a memimpikan dia. Tapi, tidak. Aku tak pernah bermimpi lagi tentang dia.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke mini market, dekat rumah. Hendak berbelanja.

Aku langsung menuju rak rak alat mandi.

"Ah." seruku. Saat ada seorang yang juga hendak mengambil barang yang sama denganku.

Aku menatapnya, rasanya tubuhnya tak mempunyai tulang.

Lemas.

Dia adalah lelaki yang hadir dalam mimpiku.

lelaki itu hendak pergi, dia meninggalkanku.

"Sasuke-kun.." Seru seorang wanita berambut pink menghampiri lelaki yang berada dihadapanku, ah namanya Sasuke.

"Ne, honey." Sasuke menghampiri wanita itu. Apa, dia memanggilnya honey, apa namanya honey. Ah.. Tidak. Itu nama sapaan khusus. Wanita itu merangkul Sasuke, memeluknya dan Sasuke mencium kening sang wanita.

"Honey, aku tidak sabar untuk segera menjadi ayah." Sasuke mengelus perut sang wanita.

Mereka pergi. Aku tak melihatnya.

Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. Tulang tulangku seperti tak berfungsi. Tulangku tak bisa menahan tubuhku.

Aku berpegangan rak di depanku, ini kulakukan agar aku tak terjatuh.

Seorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh.

"Sai." Aku memeluknya.

Dia hanya diam menerima pelukanku. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia membalas pelukku.

"Ternyata hanya indah di dalam mimpi." bisikku.

Sai yang tak tahu apa apa itu hanya diam, sambil mengelus elus rambutku.

.

.

.

End._

.

.

.

* * *

Review ya...

Tinggalkan jejak, untuk membuat aoi senang... bikin seseorang senang itu dapat pahala loh...^^

Kritik saran sangat diterima.

Thanks...^^


End file.
